


Titan hero academia

by SickVoid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Manga & Anime, Robots, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickVoid/pseuds/SickVoid
Summary: When Eren Jäger and Armin Arlert are mysteriously transported into the my hero academia universe, they try to investigate the odd circumstances that brought them into this unfamiliar world of unknown technology and superhuman abilities. Disguising their Titan-shifting ability as their quirks, they try to get into the UA in hopes of finding out more about how they got into this world.Tl;dr: A retelling of my hero academia but class 1-A has two characters from attack on Titan as new students.
Comments: 46
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan is a difficult franchise to write fanfiction about. As a story with a lot of plot twists it was hard to find a place in the story to take Eren and Armin from. Those who have read the manga will understand why choosing the current version of Eren and Armin is very problematic. That's why I have decided to take Eren and Armin from the following point in the story: They come from the last few episodes of season 3 where they are in the cells for giving Armin the Titan serum instead of Erwin. I have chosen this scene because it still leaves eren as the character we know from season 1-3, but giving him as much knowledge and experience as possible. I started writing this before the 4th season aired but now that more episodes are out I can also say that another reason I can't take current Eren is that he is an adult now which obviously doesn't fit the school scenario of mha.

Eren woke up to the sound of... something he couldn't describe. Why was he sleeping anyways? Just moments ago he was in a cell with Armin and Mikasa.

"Eren, wake up!"

The voice sounded familiar.

"EREN!"

Eren opened his eyes. He was staring at Armin. He sat up and looked around. He was in an alley, but the houses looked different than the ones in the walls.

"Eren, where are we?" Armin asked "I took a look outside this alley, and there are all these weird horseless carriages with people in them, making loud noises. The people here don't look like the people at home either! They look a lot like Mikasa. Is this the land beyond the ocean?"

"No, I saw a lot in my fathers memories, but the people looked like they do at home and there were also no driverless carriages." Eren replied while grabbing his head "Besides, these houses look way too different that what I saw in the memories."

"Then were are we?"

"The only way we are going to find out is by looking."

The two of them walked out of the alley, and just like Armin described, the road was full of these weird driverless carriages in all shapes and sizes. Some of the people were strange too. While most of them looked normal, some of them had strange heads or other limbs. One girl they saw had pink skin and weird antennas coming out of her ears. After a few minutes of walking, they came across a bridge and a large mass of people.

"Why are there suddenly so many people in one spot?" Eren asked.

Armin simply pointed to the bridge and said "I think he is the reason."

What he saw there on the bridge was something that confused Eren. A massive person was standing on the bridge, throwing all kinds of thing trough the air. How could people be so calm about this? While Eren was staring at the situation, a boy with green hair pushed himself past them. The giant person thew something at the crowd. Eren instinctively moved his hand towards his mouth. He didn't actually intend to bite himself, but by now he had grown used to this movement when something dangerous was happening. Before he could properly register what he did, Armin pulled Erens arm down and pointed at what was happening. Some muscular man had caught the debris the person on the bridge threw at the crowd. Quickly following that, another oddly dressed person appeared. He turned his arms into water to create a barrier to hold the crowd back.

"How did he manage to hold that? Even with that much muscle mass he couldn't have possibly caught such a heavy piece of debris. And did that man just turn his arms into water?" Armin gasped.

Following shortly after, a man who seemed to be completely made out of wood jumped on the bridge and restrained the man. This whole situation fascinated armin. Eren was simply simply confused by the power these people showed. However, his attention on the scene increased when a 20m tall woman knocked out the man causing trouble on the bridge. Was this woman a Titan? No, her body looked way too human-like. Even the most human-looking titans had disproportions that made them distinguishable from humans, aside from the obvious size difference of course. Shortly after the man on the bridge was arrested.

"What is this land?" Armin asked, not expecting any answer.

However, as if someone had heard his question, the wind blew a magazine right into Armins face. He wanted to throw it away, until he realized what was written on it.

"Quirks and how they came to be." Armin read out loud.

"Quirks?" Eren asked.

"Mhm, according to this article, one day long ago in a land called china a luminescent baby was born. As time passed more and more humans were born with extraordinary abilities without an explanation." Armin explained.

"So everyone in this land has some special ability?" Eren asked.

"No, apparently only 80% of people are born with these so called 'Quirks'"

"Hm, how come none of these people with quirks were ever born within the walls?" 

"It's only a hypothesis, but perhaps these quirks somehow spread trough an outside influence that couldn't reach us within the walls."

Suddenly, a bottle with some sort of green fluid hit Eren on the head. He picked it up.

"Odd, this thing is see-trough but it doesn't seem to be made out of glass." Eren commented

"What? Let me see." Armin said. 

He squished the bottle with one hand.

"You are right. Whatever this material is its very flexible."

Suddenly an eye was staring at Armin from within the green fluid. Startling him he dropped the bottle which was picked up again by Eren.

"Looks like the green fluid is alive. Perhaps he's one of these quirk-people?" Eren said while carefully screwing off the bottle-cap.

Within seconds the green goo lept out of the bottle and surrounded Eren.

"What an idiot you are, didn't you think there was a reason why I was trapped inside that bottle?" the green goo laughed.

Armin panicked. The green goo was holding Eren captive. Eren tried to bite his hand or injure himself in some other way but the goo had him trapped.

"What should I do?" he thought "I could use the colossal Titan but I've never done it before. What happens if I can't control myself? What if I accidentally blow up this entire city in the process. No, I need to call for help."

However, being in a public place with lots of spectaors calling for help was unnecessary as within moments the same people who helped arrest the man on the bridge came to help. They tried to free Eren but they failed to properly attack the green goo. By now a large crowd had formed. Eren was struggling against the green goo while Armin could only stand and watch. The heroes could do nothing and the situation seemed hopeless. Suddenly, the green haired boy that forced himself to the front of the bridge earlier ran towards Eren. He helplessly pulled at the goo but he couldn't damage it more than the heroes who tried to do so before, or so everyone thought. While pulling at the goo the green haired kid somehow managed to free Erens right arm which he moved towards his mouth. By now the goo's own mouth had covered Eren's so he couldn't bite himself. He could however quickly slide his hand along the teeth of the goo. Fast enough to cause a cut. The situation was over in seconds as a bolt of lightning hit the goo, obliterating it in the process.

"Shit." Eren thought "now that they know I am a Titan they will surely hand me over to that nation that is responsible for all the titans on our island."

Eren was getting ready to grab Armin and fight his way out of the city. However, something unexpected happened. The people in the crowd clapped. They weren't afraid of the 15m tall giant standing in front of them. They were clapping because a boy had used his quirk to free himself from the clutches of a villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since it's been a while since I watched Season 1-3 of attack on Titan properly writing Armin and Eren so that they are in character was hard. What was even harder for me was writing their reactions to this world that is so very different from theirs without making them realize they are in some sort of other world yet. I know I generalized way too much in this chapter and I will Adress this problem in future chapters I write. Since this is my first attempt at writing any feedback and comments are welcome. Also I'm very bad at tagging and I don't want to do the things some people here do and basically create new meaningless tags like X character needs a hug so if you have proper tag suggestions please also tell me on the comments. That's all I think.


	2. Armin's colossal titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren encourages Armin to try to use the colossal Titan for the first time. As expected, for his first transformation, things go wrong. Luckily there is a whole universe of heroes here that can deal with such situations.

The attack Titan fell to the ground with a thump. The crowd gasped and became loud again.

"Is he dead?" "What happened to him?"

The police and Pro heroes quickly approached the 15m tall body to investigate. When Eren appeared out of the titan's nape, a police officer jumped in surprise. Due to the fact that the transformation only lasted briefly, Eren only had a few marks on his face.

"Are you okay kid?" one of the heroes asked "that's quite a powerful quirk you got there. But I have to ask, what are we supposed to do with the uhh... remains?"

One of the police officers touched the titan out of curiosity. "Ouch, hot!"

Eren was confused. Did these people dressed in blue really not know about titans? How far away from home is he?

"Uhh, it'll dissappear in a few hours." Eren awkwardly replied.

"Well, what just happened must have been quite traumatic for you. Where do you live, we'll take you home and talk to your parents about this."

Eren thought about how to reply. He couldn't just reply: "My mother was eaten by my father's ex-wife and I literally ate my father after he turned me into a Titan. I'm also a soldier despite only being 15 years old."

"No thank you, I'll find my way home alone."

"Look kid, I know you are trying to act tough but this was a very dangerous incident. We still need to speak to your parents."

At this point Eren didn't know any more excuses. Luckily Armin stepped in at that point.

"Im sorry for my friends behavior sir, but he lost his parents at a very young age. The whole topic makes him uncomfortable, I'm sure you can let us leave since there is no further threat."

"*Sigh* Fine, I guess that changes things. Go then." the police officer reluctantly said as he went to talk to the boy with the green hair who had freed erens arm.

* * *

"Eren, I think I have a theory on where we are." Armin said "it's based on something from a book I once read. The story was about a hero who traveled trough different versions of the world, all roughly the same but also very different at the same time. Maybe something like this somehow happened to us?"

"Armin, that sounds crazy."

"A few days ago you would have said the same about the things we found in your father's basement. A few years ago you would have gone crazy about the thought of being a titan. Eren, there's so much we don't know about the world, how unlikely is it that we are in another one? Think about it, everyone in this world seems to possess these quirks we read about. How come there are none of them at home and you saw none of them in your father's memory's? This is the only explanation I have for all of this!"

"They also have no idea about the concept of titans. When they saw me they thought this was just another quirk. Maybe what you're saying isn't so crazy after all."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Something like what happened to me will probably not be the only time something like this will happen. If everyone here has a quirk then there will surely be more bad people with quirks. This time we were lucky that I was the one who was attacked, but you wouldn't stand a chance. We have no swords, no vertical maneuvering equipment. Wether you want it or not, you will need to use your own 'quirk'."

"NO!" Armind shouted "that is a terrible idea. Its been one day since you made me eat Bertholdt! I didnt want to become a Titan! I'm glad you saved my life, but I refuse to turn into the colossal Titan. I could blow up this whole city! You saw what Bertholdt did to Shiganshina! Besides, remember what happened for the first time you transformed into a Titan? You couldn't control yourself at all!"

"And that's exactly why you need to learn how. It may not be today or tomorrow, but one day you will need to use the colossal Titan and you don't want that day to be the day you can't control him. Besides, don't you see? Here, we are free! There are no walls, we can go somewhere safe where no-one lives. If you go out of control I'll rip you out of your titans nape myself, I promise."

"Fine, I guess you are right" Armin reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Armin and Eren were standing deep inside a Forrest. Surprisingly they couldn't find open space that wasn't used for farming. On the way to the forest they saw how advanced this world was. Massive fields were being harvested within hours by massive metallic beasts. Eren stood in front of Armin and bit his hand, transforming him into a Titan for a second time today. Since he can't speak in his Titan Form, Eren simply gave Armin a thumbs up. Armin reluctantly moved his hand in front of his mouth and bit it. The bite didn't even pierce his skin.

"How do you even do this?" Armin asked "I can't bite myself hard enough to injure myself."

Eren looked around and found a sharp rock. He carefully picked it up with two massive fingers and handed it to Armin. Armin tried again. After a few attempts he managed to achieve a tiny wound in his hand.

"Is this enough or-"

Armin couldn't finish his sentence before a lightning bolt hit him. In his place now stood the 60m tall colossal Titan. Luckily there was no explosion. Eren carefully observed his friends behavior. The colossal Titan looked around, his gaze eventually fixated at something blue. The ocean. The colossal Titan took his first step, making the ground shake with each one. Eren followed. Something was wrong. According to their plan Armin was supossed to crouch down to Eren and do a few simple hand movements. Moving towards the ocean was not part of the plan. Eren tried to grab a foot, but the colossal Titan couldn't care less about the tiny Titan tickling him at his feet. After a few minutes of trying to stop Armin Eren heard a loud noise. As he looked up he saw a odd flying metal thing with people inside it. Suddenly, a heavy voice boomed put of the vehicle.

"Unidentified quirk user, you are illegally using your quirk on public property and causing massive property damage. If you do not stop your actions immediately we will classify you as a villain."

In his current state Armin couldn't care less about the helicopter flying next to him. All that he was currently fixated on was getting to the ocean. Eren had to somehow get their attention. He cannot speak in his Titan Form, but if he leaves it now he can only transform once more for the day before the titan becomes unstable. Eren tried waving his hands. Being taller than most trees he could get the helicopter's attention fairly easily. He left his Titan Form, hoping the remains of his Titan wouldn't fall over and shouted as hard as he could.

"HE IS MY FRIEND. HE IS USING HIS QUIRK FOR THE FIRST TIME. HE DOESN'T HAVE HIMSELF UNDER CONTROL!"

The police officers on board had to consult themselves. One of them recognized Eren from earlier today. Eventually they reached a conclusion on what to do.

"Call, the UA, we need Erazorhead here to disable the boys quirk. Also call in other pro-heros for support, if this thing reaches the city it would be a catastrophic event!" the commanding officer on board of the helicopter commanded before they left for somewhere. 

Eren bit his hand one last time and regenerated his Titan. As a last effort Eren tried to climb the colossal Titan. As he wasn't intentionally fighting Eren off it didnt fight back with hot steam, but the skin was still incredibly hot. Eren managed to climb halfway up the colossal titans leg before it took another step, sending Eren flying back to the ground. Eren was slowly getting exhausted. He had almost forgotten what a threat the colossal Titan was even when it wasn't fighting back. It seems like he had just created a dangerous threat for this world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I received so much positive feedback on my first chapter here is a second one. One thing that we unfortunately never got to see on the Manga and will probably also not see in the Anime is Armin's first transformation into the colossal Titan, so I made one here. Let me know which pro-heroes you would like to see take on the colossal Titan in the next chapter in the comments :)


	3. A colossal disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin´s colossal titan is out of control and heading straight for the ocean. Now its up to Eren to try and stop the disaster he casued.

Eren pulled as hard as he possibly could on the colossal titan´s leg. Even with Eren´s strength the a determined colossal titan was an unstoppable force.

* * *

[Meanwhile at the central police station]

"Yes, a 60m tall skinless giant, right here in the forrest outside of town! It´s visible from everywhere." a police officer shouted into a telephone "can we get All-might to handle this situation? What do you mean he´s unavailable? Didnt he fight that slime-villain earlier today?"

At the same time another officer hung up on another line.

"I just spoke to the UA, Erasorhead is on his way to the location!"

"Good, we were also able to get Mt. Lady. She´s still 3 times smaller than whatever that thing is but she´s still the tallest pro-hero we have available right now"

* * *

In the forrest, all Eren could do was pull and put all of his strength into slowing Armin down. At that moment he realized how alone he was. He had no survey corps to assist him, it was him all alone against the probably strongest of the 9 titans aside from the founding titan. At that moment the helicopter from earlier came back. From what Eren could see a man with long hair and bandages around his neck was leaning out of the side. He was wearing weird glasses that covered his eyes. Eren expected him to do something but he didnt, all he did was stare at Armin.

* * *

Aizawa stared at the colossus standing in front of him. He used his quirk, expecting the giant to shrink down to normal size now. However, nothing happened.

"What the-? He seems to be immune! Perhaps his quirk is a mutant-class quirk? But that´s impossible, that would suggest that he is always this tall. No, it must be something else shielding him from the effects."

* * *

"Hey you!"

Eren turned his head towards the voice he just heard. He looked down and saw a woman wearing a weird costume with purple horns. Upon looking closer, Eren realized that this was the woman that he saw earlier today, but this time she wasnt 20m tall.

"Do you know that guy?" Mt.Lady asked.

Eren could´nt respond. His titan form made it impossible to speak, and if he left it he wouldnt have enough energy to regenerate another new titan. Eren pointed at his mouth and formed an X with his fingers.

"You can´t speak huh? Well, it seems like you are trying to stop him so let me help you with that."

At that moment the woman grew in size rapidly, becoming even taller than Eren. Eren immediately began pulling on the colossal titan´s leg again.

"Do you want to make him fall?" Mt. Lady asked.

Eren nodded in response to the question.

"Okay, I think I can help you with that."

Eren and Mt.Lady grabbed one of the legs together. As the colossal took another step, Eren and Mt.Lady´s combined strength stopped him and made him trip. The colossal titan´s size and mass caused a small earthquake that could be felt in the entire city. As soon as the colossal titan hit the floor Eren rushed to its nape and hardened his hands. He started tearing away at the nape of its neck, eventually reaching Armins body. Eren pulled Armin out of the body. When he was sure all connection to the colossal titan was cut he climbed out of the titan himself. Eren grabbed the unconcious Armin out of the hands of the decaying attack titan. Eren let out a sigh of relief, but when he turned around he saw what destruction the colossal titan had left. A path of charred and broken trees ran trough the forrest where the colossal titan walked. At that moment the flying metal box from earlier landed in front of him. The man who did nothing but stare at Armin earlier stepped out of it, visibly angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for using ´in this chapter instead of the normal ', I wrote this on PC and since I have a german keyboard I dont have the ' and I didn't want to copy and paste it from somewhere every time, so I took the next best thing.
> 
> Edit (10.01.2021): Just saw episode 5 of season 4 of attack on Titan. Man what a good episode. It also kinda gave me a goal for this fanfiction. I want to adapt everything the mha anime currently covers (and more than that. By the time I'm at the point the anime covers now another season will be out) with Eren and Armin and send then back to the attack on Titan universe after that. Perhaps I'll write a sequel to this about how the story of attack on Titan changes with everything Eren has been trough in this fanfiction before touching historia's hand. I know it's quite ambitious and I don't know whether I'll ever actually get to this point, but a man can dream.


	4. The ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Eren finally get to see what the ocean looks like.

After the chaos they caused by almost unleashing the colossal Titan Eren and the still unconscious Armin were taken to the nearest police station for questioning. While Eren knew that he and Armin were in trouble, he was also glad that these people didn't know about the true destructive potential of the colossal Titan. If Armin's transformation had caused an explosion, Eren would have surely died.

"So, what is your name?" the policeman asked. 

"Eren Jäger."

"Jäger? Isn't that German for hunter? You don't look like you are from here either. Where are you from?"

Eren had trouble thinking of an answer. Until a few days ago when he finally entered his father's basement, he didn't even know there was humanity outside of the walls. He knew the name of one country, Marley, from the memories he inhereted from his father, but who knows whether this different world he is in right now even shares the same geography as his. He was lucky the people here even spoke the same language as him. Knowing nothing about this world, Eren simply picked the easiest answer.

"No, I was born here."

"And your friend, the one who turned into the 60m tall skinless giant?"

"His name is Armin, Armin Arlert."

The policeman sighed at what was about to come.

"Well, your friend Armin has caused several thousand yen worth of property damage and has publicly used an extremely dangerous quirk. You said that he couldn't control his quirk. So please tell me, how come a 15 year old cannot control his quirk yet that he must have had for at least 10 years now, and why would he choose to use it knowing that he cannot control it?"

This question was hard to answer yet again, but it had also given Eren crucial information. It seems like people in this world are seemingly born with these so called quirks or develop them at a very young age. With this information, Eren couldn't tell the truth, that Armin only received this ability a day ago. He had to reply with yet another lie.

"Well, his quirk can only be activated when he is injured. When I was in that forest with him he tripped and injured his head on a stone, causing a fatal head wound. By activating his qurik he was able to regenerate this wound, at the cost of turning into the colossal Titan."

"The colossal Titan? Is that what you call that thing he transformed into?"

Eren just realized how much information on titans he had given this stranger he didn't know.

"Yes." Eren reluctantly replied.

"One more question. I saw a video from the body cam of a police officer. In it you injured yourself to transform into a giant as well. Two people having the same type of quirk is very rare, are you in any way related to Armin Arlert?" 

From the question, Eren concluded that people who are related to each other share similar quirks. He had to lie again to keep his story coherent.

"Yes, Armin is my... cousin."

"Well, that's everything for now."

The policeman left the room, leaving Eren still handcuffed to a table. Immediately Eren's mind thought about ways to escape. If he somehow cut himself on this table he could perhaps create another Titan. With the amount he created today it would most likely be small and weak, but enough to destroy this room. While he would have executed that plan in his own world, Eren decided to just wait instead. This world's version of the military police still had Armin in custody and he couldn't afford to count as a criminal by breaking out.

* * *

Hours passed before a policeman came into the room again and undid Eren's handcuff.

"Come with me" he simply said.

Eren was lead into a larger room where Armin already sat near a table.

"Eren! What happened? All I remember is being about to transform, the next thing I remember is waking up in a small room handcuffed to a table!"

Another policeman who seemed to have a higher rank than the others sat down with them.

"We have checked your names, taken a DNA sample and checked your fingerprints with every database in the world. We have also compared your quriks to the worldwide quirk register. Not a single match. It's like you two don't exist."

Armin was about to think of an answer when he police officer continued talking.

"*sigh* I don't know how you kids survived on the streets for this long without anything. Your quirks have a lot of potential, and I would hate to ruin the life of two young people like you. While you broke several laws regarding the public use of quirks I think we can agree to not go to court over this. I want to make you two an offer. There is a beach in this town that is full of trash. If you clean it up and don't get into any trouble again, I'll let you go."

"A beach, is that where the ocean is?" Armin curiously asked.

"Uhhh, yes?" the confused policeman replied "but I'll need you to register your quirks." 

* * *

Since Armin and Eren had nowhere to go, they stayed the night at the police station. The next day after being released they headed to the beach. When Armin finally laid his eyes on the blue ocean, it was unlike anything he had read in his books. They walked along the beach until they eventually saw the pile of trash they were supposed to clean up. Eren rolled up his sleeves to get to work. This would be so much easier in Titan Form, but one of the conditions they had to follow was to not use their "quirks" in order to clean up. As Eren started to get to work, he realized that he wasn't alone. A boy with green hair was busy with the same task as him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I know it's just been a lot of talking but we are about to get to the more exciting stuff. As always, please let me know what you think and if you have questions or story suggestions.


	5. Titan regeneration is ridiculously op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Armin stares at the ocean some more, Eren loses a leg and Midoriya panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you again for all the positive feedback despite my akward writing, every comment encourages me to keep moving forwards with this fanfiction. Also one more thing I want to say. I have noticed that a lot of people call the mha characters by their last name's for some reason. Idk why but since Im more used to it I will probably call the mha characters by their first names.

Eren rolled up his sleeves to begin working while Armin just stared at the ocean. As he began to move a lot of unknown metallic things Eren noticed a boy with green hair doing the same. It seems like he hadn't noticed him yet. Eren kept working as he didn't feel like having a conversation and lying more in the process. Suddenly, a large piece of metal from the piles around him started falling towards the green haired boy. Without properly thinking about it Eren dashed towards him and pushed him out of the way. However, by doing so the large piece of metal hit him, crushing his leg in the process.

The green haired boy was confused by the sudden push and turned around.

"Hey! What was that about?!"

At that moment he noticed Eren and his crushed leg.

"Oh my God! Your leg! Let me call an ambulance!"

Eren felt the pain of the metal crushing his leg. He had lost a leg before, before he turned into a Titan for the first time, but without the adrenaline he felt the full pain. He didn't know what an ambulance was, but he figured that it was some kind of medical help that wasn't necessary for him.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Just help me get this thing of my leg."

"But I don't know if I can even lift that thing! Besides, your entire leg is crushed, if I lift that thing now you will surely lose a lot of blood!"

At that moment Armin noticed the scene.

"Eren! How did that happen?" Armin asked in a concerned but relatively calm voice.

"How are you so calm about this, he just lost his leg!?" the boy with green hair almost shouted.

Armin grabbed the large metal part and began to lift it. 

"Can you give me a hand here?" Armin asked "we need to get this thing off of his leg so it can regenerate properly."

The green haired boy calmed down a bit after that statement and looked at Eren.

"You can regenerate lost limbs?!"

"Yes. Now please help Armin lift that thing of my leg already!"

The green haired boy finally realized the situation and began to help Armin lift the part. Alongside Armin he managed to get the part off of Eren's leg, which immediately began to slowly regenerate. The boy with the green hair stared at Eren's leg in fascination.

"Wow, with a quirk like that you could probably become a great hero!"

At that moment he recognized Eren's face.

"Wait, weren't you the guy who was attacked by that slime yesterday and turned into a giant?" 

At the mention of that incident Eren also remembered the boy with the green hair again.

"Oh yeah, weren't you the one who freed my arm. You probably saved my life there. I'm Eren, Eren Jäger and that's Armin Arlert."

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you."

"So, what's your quirk?" Eren asked our of curiosity.

"Oh, I don't have a quirk" Midoriya replied "but I'm still determined to become a hero. With such a powerful quirk you could probably easily become one. You can regenerate at amazing speed and turn into a 15m tall giant. I mean, you could probably survive a punch with full-force from all-might while you are a giant or keep houses from falling or..."

Izuku kept talking more and more and it didn't seem like he was about to stop. It reminded Eren of that one time Hanji talked about how fascinating titans are for an entire night. She would probably be excited like a child if she saw this weird new world.

"...so why are you here?" Izuku asked as he finished his ramblings.

Eren opened his mouth to reply but Armin did so faster. 

"Well, I kind of didn't have my quirk under control and destroyed a lot of trees, so now we are supposed to clean up here as a punishment."

"Wait, that massive skinless giant was you?! That was all over the news yesterday. Doesn't it hurt when stuff gets directly into your muscles without any skin inbetween? Where does all of that additional muscle come from? Why do you not have skin in that Form im the first place?"

"Well, I'm not actually the titan itself, my actual body is in the nape, and I don't actually know how it feels like because I wasn't really conscious, which is why I couldn't control the Titan."

"You don't actually feel pain or anything when the Titan gets injured" Eren added "you feel the fact that you just lost an arm or a leg, but you don't feel the pain associated with it."

Eren didn't notice until now, but Izuku wrote everything they said down inside a notebook. By now Eren's leg had fully grown back. Unfortunately, his shoe and a part of his pants didn't survive the incident. Now that Izuku's attention was on his leg, he noticed what shoes and general clothing Armin and Eren wore. They looked fairly normal but they didn't look like they were made industrially. Especially their shoes stood out as looking a little old-fashioned.

"Shit" Eren cursed "Where am I going to find new shoes and pants?!" 

Izuku seemed confused at that statement.

"Dont you have more than one pair of shoes and pants?"

While Eren technically did have more than one pair of clothes of course, especially since they tended to get damaged in situations like these, but of course he had none of those with him. He couldn't buy some either since he didn't have any money, let alone know the currency of this world. Eren had to quickly thing of a lie but Armin was actually faster.

"Unfortunately we don't. Ever since we lost our parents we have been living on the streets." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know how hard you two had it." Izuku replied. 

He thought for a moment before talking again.

"I want to be a hero. I don't have a quirk yet but I think I can help you otherwise. We still have an empty guest room, maybe I can convince my mother that you can stay there, at least for today." 

"Thank you. Finally having a roof to sleep under, even for one night, would be a relief for us." Armin said.

Eren was surprised how well Armin could like when he needed to. Perhaps the last couple of months toughened him up. Although, technically he was telling the truth. They didn't have a place to stay and sleeping in the streets wouldn't be comfortable. They were lucky that they were allowed to sleep at the police-station yesterday.

For the rest of the day the three continued cleaning up the beach. Izuku explained that he was doing this in order to train his body. As the sun began to set Izuku lead the two to his home.


	6. Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 10 months of living in this new world and getting used to it, Izuku convinces Eren and Armin to take the UA entrance exam as well.

Over the following 10 months Eren and Armin learned a lot about this world. Izuku's mother only reluctantly agreed to let Eren and Armin sleep in the guest room, but after the two gained her sympathy they were welcomed to stay as long as they needed to. In order to pay for clothes and other expenses the two got a job for the summer. In his first night Eren had to remark how comfortable beds were in this new world. The three spent the following months cleaning up the beach, although sometimes Izuku would just randomly leave to talk to someone. Over the course of their time with Izuku, he explained something called the internet to them. They somehow managed to explain the fact that they didn't know about how the internet worked with the fact that they were allegedly living on the streets for almost their entire lives. Armin was especially fascinated by a website called Wikipedia, which he described as a massive version of the book his parents had. After 9 months of not finding out how they could get back into their own world, Izuku eventually convinced the two to take the UA entrance exam along with him to become heroes. While Eren was initially reluctant, Armin convinced him by saying that they didn't have anything else to do anyway and that they could perhaps use the power of the titans to help people instead of waging war. After another month, just on the morning before the entrance exam, the three finally managed to clean the beach up.

"This would have been so much easier if we were allowed to use our Titan forms..." Eren complained.

"It would have been, but I did this to train so making this easier wouldn't have helped." Izuku replied.

Eren had to admit that Izuku and Armin both looked more muscular than before, although his Titan power might have helped Armin with that.

"Would you two mind going alone already? I still need to meet someone here" Izuku said.

"Oh don't worry, we can wait" Armin answered.

"Oh no, you don't have to wait for me. Besides, the person I'm supposed to be meeting prefers privacy."

With that Eren and Armin walked ahead towards the direction of the UA. Eren briefly became a bit suspicious or Izuku, but he threw that thought away again. He had to remind himself that there was no hidden enemy in this world that was constantly trying to kill him, it was almost too good to be true. The two eventually arrived at the massive school grounds where they sat down in a among the other students. It felt weird for Eren to go to school again, there was basic education within the walls of course, but it only went until you were old enough to become a solider or learn a job. After wall Maria was breached the whole system collapsed anyway. The two watched the presentation the hero "Present Mic" was giving. It stated that there were robots all over a field that had to be destroyed and gave you points. Eren was fairly confident in his abilities but Armin was a little unsure. He hadn't used the colossal Titan ever since that incident in the Forrest months ago.

"Hey, that last robot is like it's made for you. It probably as tall as the colossal." Eren jokingly said.

Armin was surprised that Eren was joking. He hadn't heard a joke from him ever since his mother was killed. Perhaps this new world was good for him.

"But that one doesn't give you any points." Armin replied.

"Could you please be quiet? Some of us are trying to listen here!" a guy with black hair and glasses sitting one row in front of them told the two.

Eren noticed that Izuku was sitting next to him and was muttering something again. Just shortly after the guy with the glasses also told Izuku to be quiet.

Shortly after the presentation all attendees were driven to the training grounds with a bus. Eren remembered the first time he was on a bus when he bought clothes for the first time. It was a surreal experience going this fast without any horses. The group arrived at the training grounds where most prepared by stretching or doing other stuff. Eren and Armin on the other hand were looking for something sharp that Armin could cut himself on since he still couldn't manage to bite his hand to the point where it bleeds enough to transform. They eventually found a fairly sharp rock which Armin stored in his pocket.

The entrance exam began and the students ran into the arena. Eren ran around a corner into an alley with enough space to transform and bit his hand. He was struck by the typical yellow lightning and transformed into a Titan. Immediately he spotted a robot that would give him 2 points, followed by one for 3 points. Out of habit, Eren attacked the nape of the robots but quickly figured out that the weak metal the robots were made out of already broke down with one punch. He spotted two more robots but before he managed to reach them they were destroyed by a boy that could control electricity and another boy with a hawk-head who could control his shadow. Still determined, Eren sought out more robots to destroy.

Meanwhile, Armin cursed at himself. When he made sure he had enough space he cut himself with the rock, however, nothing happened, except for the fact that his hand was now bleeding of course. He couldn't possibly destroy any robots in his human Form. For the whole entrance exam he tried as hard as he could, but still, nothing. At that moment Armin spotted one of the giant robots worth 0 points. It destroyed a few buildings, trapping a girl under a bunch of rubble. All of the sudden, Armin sees Izuku make a massive leap into the air and destroy the giant robot. However, now Izuku was in the air and about to fall. Seeing this, Armin dashed over and the characteristic yellow lightning appeared, unexpectedly turning him into the colossal Titan. Before Izuku could hit the ground he caught him. Since this was the first time he was actually in control of his Titan, it felt surreal to Armin. Unfortunately, all the other robots were already destroyed by other students. He put down Izuku before approaching one of the walls so the colossal Titan wouldn't fall over when leaving its nape.

"This must be what you saw all those years ago, Bertholdt..." Armin thought as he looked over the massive walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question that may or may not be related to a future chapter: Do you think All-might could break the armor of the armored Titan?


	7. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku, Eren and Armin get their results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be a smaller chapter since I didn't want to include this in the last chapter because I wanted to end it with the colossal Titan, but also because I didn't want to put this part in front of the next chapter.

A week had passed since the entrance exam. Armin was initially happy that he finally managed to control the colossal Titan, but that happiness faded when he realized that he had scored exactly 0 points. Izuku, who had mysteriously obtained a quirk, was in the same situation. The day the results arrived Izuku was incredibly nervous. Eren and Amrin were relatively calm since they only participated because Izuku asked them to. When it was time to look at the results Izuku wanted to do it privately and locked himself in his room. Eren and Armin sat down in the guest room they shared. Eren went first and activated the holographic message that still looked like magic to him. As he activated it, he was surprised to see the man who was there on the day Armin lost control of the colossal Titan. His eyes looked very irritated and he didn't seem like he was motivated to do any of this.

"Eren Jäger. You barely passed on the written exam, however, your performance on the practical exam were exceptional, destroying the second-most amount of robots. You passed, congratulations..."

Just like that the holographic message ended. Eren wasn't surprised about how terribly he scored on the written test. He wasn't the best on the written tests in the training corps either, and all the different and complex things about this world didn't make it any easier. The message for Armin followed next. It was the same man again.

"Armin Arlert. Exceptional results on the written exam. 0 points on the practical exam, 60 rescue points for preventing further injury on an already injured student. You passed, congratulations."

Just as quickly as the message started, it ended already, leaving the two confused about what rescue points are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for this chapter it was weird to write a message for an "average" student since all we see is Izuku's message from all-might which is heavily personalized. I imagined with hundreds of students to go trough, the messages would probably be the bare minimum. Next chapter will be longer. As always thank you all for the positive feedback.


End file.
